


These Things I've Never Known

by Twentythreefandoms



Series: Our History is Only the Beginning [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Canon Compliant, M/M, Making Out, Missing Scene, Possessive Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 08:18:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11710482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twentythreefandoms/pseuds/Twentythreefandoms
Summary: After Yuuri wins gold at the Chugoku, Shikoku and Kyushu Championship, the new couple decide they want to celebrate privately. What they don't realize is that they have a visitor.





	These Things I've Never Known

**Author's Note:**

> Happy late Friday/early Saturday to everyone!
> 
> Here's a little mini-present for all of you! I felt the urge to write this little snippet because I felt like I really needed to explore Yuuri and Viktor's relationship in the beginning. You might be able to tell that Viktor is still testing the waters with Yuuri and seeing what Yuuri exactly is to him; whether he's just another person who wants to sleep with Viktor or if Yuuri genuinely cares about him. It was fun writing it, and if you have any other thoughts or suggestions for future snippets let me know in the comments or message me on Tumblr at Twentythreefandoms!
> 
> This one-shot was not read by anyone other than myself, so any mistakes are mine!

September, 2016

Chugoku, Shikoku and Kyushu Championship

  


“Are you sure no one will hear us, Viktor?” Yuuri asked cautiously as Viktor pulled Yuuri closer to his body. The younger skater was still riding on a high from his first win of the Grand Prix Series, and the pair had the same idea on how they wanted to celebrate. Viktor was still unsure of their official title, whether they were still just coach and student or if they were progressing to something more serious than that. Regardless, Viktor knew something had changed the moment Yuuri stepped off the podium and he gave Viktor _The Look_. The very same one he received at the Sochi banquet less than a year ago, and yet it has taken that long for Viktor to see it again.

Viktor was barely able to collect his thoughts before he felt himself reach for Yuuri in an attempt to find a place where they could be alone. Eventually, they found an empty public bathroom just large enough for three stalls. No, it wasn’t romantic by any means, but the pair could hardly care. They were desperate to be alone, whatever the connotation of that meant.

Everything had been a complete whirlwind of an adventure the moment Viktor arrived in Japan to coach Yuuri. It was almost like Yuuri was a completely different person from the first night they met. Though, it was understandable considering Yuuri was drunk off his mind. He still wondered why Yuuri never mentioned that night, how they had declared their love for each other despite the fact they only had known each other for a couple hours. Viktor knew that night, though, that Yuuri was the one. Yeah, Chris was pissed about it and tried to seduce Yuuri with their pair pole dancing, but Yuuri had never taken his eyes off of Viktor, and Viktor was just as enraptured. From the moment they first laid eyes on each other, they _knew_.

Viktor placed his hands on the small of Yuuri’s back and continued to pull Yuuri against his body until they were flush against each other. Viktor’s form hovered over Yuuri’s, his head bowing down so that their faces were eye-level. Yes, Yuuri was running on a high from his win, but it was clear that he still harbored his crippling anxiety. Viktor wondered if that was why Yuuri never spoke of their night back in Sochi.

“It’s okay,” Viktor spoke just above a whisper, his lips teasing the corners of Yuuri’s lips. “Everyone’s still in the rink area, and we’ll hear if anyone gets close. It’s just you and me, and we have all the time in the world.”

The low sound of Viktor’s velvety voice worked on Yuuri, causing the Japanese skater to whimper, his hands clutching to Viktor’s black suit. “Viktor… I want…I _need_.”

Viktor was going to lose it. The years of control he carefully created from his years of past frivolity were quickly crumbling as he looked down at the Japanese skater who so easily stole his heart. It was absurd how hard Viktor had to work just to maintain the facade that he was in control of his emotions and actions around Yuuri. It was no secret that Viktor wore his heart on his sleeve, no matter how hard he tried to fight it.

“What? What do you need?” Viktor whispered as he backed Yuuri into a counter. “I’ll give it to you. Whatever you want. I’ll never deny you anything.”

Yuuri bit his lip and moaned, the beginnings of his erection rubbing against his thigh. Viktor took Yuuri by the hips and easily lifted him so that Yuuri was planted onto the counter, their eyes level. At this angle Viktor was able to see the slight blush that crept onto Yuuri’s face, crumbling Viktor’s will to think rationally. He was completely gone for this twenty-three year old boy from Japan, his first ever true love, even if Yuuri didn’t know it yet.

“You know what I want.” Yuuri replied, his lips crashing against Viktor’s in a way that shocked Viktor. They had only shared sweet kisses in the short amount of time since the beginning of their relationship, both so focused on getting Yuuri past the preliminaries to even consider taking time away to start a romance. However, now that they were here, it appeared that Yuuri’s initial anxieties were quelled for the time being.

Viktor took Yuuri’s advances one step further and deepened the kiss, reveling in the notion that he was here with Yuuri and that this was happening. The man who completely changed his life around genuinely wants him back; Viktor could cry from the idea that he wasn’t alone anymore. The alcohol and drugs that used to rule his life were nothing compared to Yuuri’s influence.

Viktor’s senses were overwhelmed as the pair continued to kiss heavily in the bathroom, their bodies reacting to each other as they explored the new boundaries. It was quiet except for the soft moans and the delicate sounds of their lips meeting, creating a vacuum of hypersensitivity for Viktor. Everything was Yuuri, and he wanted to cherish the man who was trusting Viktor with his skating career. Viktor wanted more than anything to tell Yuuri how much he meant to him, how he literally saved his life from his severe depression and the terrifying loneliness that had taken over his life over the past few years.

His lowest point was Chris in Paris, something he was still trying to make up to Chris for all the horrible things he had done. He didn’t even know that person, someone who so willingly threw away the consideration for other’s feelings just because he was alone. It scared him to think that he could do the same thing to Yuuri, but the idea was quickly shot down. Yuuri was different. Yuuri made him feel like he was alive again, and that maybe he could be loved so wholly and fully that Viktor would forget all the horrible things that happened in his life. It was a long shot, but Viktor knew that it was at least possible.

Viktor pulled away from Yuuri’s lips and created a trail downward so that Viktor could begin to worship the long expanse of Yuuri’s neck. The skin was soft and salty from the dried sweat of Yuuri’s free skate and Viktor lapped it all up, placing loving bites here and there on Yuuri’s skin, causing Yuuri to pant against Viktor’s body.

“Yes… Viktor…” Yuuri moaned, urging Viktor forward.

Viktor was quickly losing control as he continued to suck and bite along Yuuri’s skin.

“Mark me…” Yuuri begged, his small hips grinding against Viktor’s groin.

Viktor hissed at the contact, one of his hands resting at the base of Yuuri’s bum. “Are you sure?” He breathed, nipping softly at Yuuri’s skin.

“Please.” Yuuri whined, “Please… _Vitya_.”

Viktor’s eyes shot wide open. Did he hear Yuuri correctly? Did he just call him Vitya? _I love him more than I’ve ever loved anything,_ Viktor thought to himself as he lost all abandon and began to place love bites across the expanse of Yuuri’s skin. Yuuri was his, and most importantly Viktor was Yuuri’s, and nothing was going to take that away from him. A possessive monster was created, and Viktor would do whatever it took to make sure that Yuuri was the happiest person in the world.

As Viktor continued his work on Yuuri, he couldn’t help but notice a slight shuffle coming from his left. He opened his eyes and peered over to see one of the competitors, Minami he was pretty sure, standing shocked at the base of the bathroom with his eyes wide. Viktor recalled the past couple of days, how the young skater had idolized his Yuuri. It was clear to anyone who saw him that Minami had a huge crush on Yuuri, though it wasn’t hard to see why.

A swell of pride came over Viktor when he realised that he had Yuuri and no one else did. He was the one who was able to make Yuuri feel this good, the only one who knew how to make Yuuri click. That Yuuri chose _him_ of all people to love. The possessive monster flourished in Viktor’s chest as he continued to suck and bite at Yuuri’s neck, Yuuri’s apparently oblivious to their unexpected guest.

Viktor took his hand and reached down to grasp at the swell of Yuuri’s ass, a long sigh escaping Yuuri’s lips. “Fuck, yes… Vik--”

“No.” Viktor whispered seductively, “Say it like you said it before.”

For good measure, Viktor thrusted his hips against Yuuri as he pulled Yuuri closer, Yuuri’s breath coming in quick spurts. “Vitya… _Vitya…_ ”

The blush on Minami’s face overtook all natural color as he continued to watch in complete shock. Viktor’s face curled into a smile against Yuuri’s neck, proving to Minami that Yuuri was his, and damn if anyone was going to think that they had a chance with him. “Mine…” He growled, whether to Yuuri or Minami he wasn’t sure, but the message was clear: No one was going to take Yuuri away from him.

“Mine…” Yuuri repeated, “All mine, Vitya.”

Viktor took his lips away from Yuuri’s throat and brought his lips back to Yuuri’s with passion, their tongues coming together as their bodies continued to grinding against each other. It was the most erotic thing Viktor had ever done in his life, and if they kept going Viktor knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. Yuuri was too much, he was saying all the right things, and it caused Viktor to feel overwhelmed in the best way possible.

Viktor separated the pair just slightly, their eyes searching each other’s faces as they grinned at each other. It was the first time they were doing anything remotely sexual, and yet they were already willing to give it their all. Yuuri’s smile was brighter than anything Viktor had ever seen, the mere sight of it causing Viktor’s heart to thud loudly. He couldn’t fathom how, after everything he’s done in his life, he was able to have Yuuri.

Viktor glanced to his left to see if their unexpected guest was still in the bathroom with them, but he was only greeted with an empty room. He knew at that point he had made his point clear.

“Should we get a hotel room tonight?” Viktor asked as he leaned in to kiss Yuuri again.

Yuuri’s eyes widened slightly and a deeper blush grew prominent on his cheeks, “And, what would we do in our hotel room?” He asked with a smile.

Viktor grinned and ran a hand through Yuuri’s soft dark hair. “Whatever our heart’s desire.”


End file.
